


if only to say you're mine

by pandahuff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, and lots of other kisses, no beta we die like men, special participation by sasha, the happiness they deserved, this is really short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandahuff/pseuds/pandahuff
Summary: “What is it, Ymir?” she asked, her voice filling the almost nonexistent space between them. “Don’t you have anything more to say?”Something in her blue eyes caused Ymir’s gears to return spinning and, barely registering the sight of a breathless and flushed Krista bathed in moonlight, before her brain could fully comprehend whatever she intended to do, she whispered:“Marry me”
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	if only to say you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self indulgent and i am so not sorry. please enjoy
> 
> lack of beta'ing. you've been warned

For Ymir’s surprise, she wasn’t the one to steal the first kiss.

Krista was what one would deem to be a good girl -- defenseless, beautiful and kind, always putting others’ needs and well-being above her own. That attitude sickened Ymir, if she were to be honest, and she found it a little bewildering that none of their comrades noticed Krista’s worrying suicidal inclinations.

Finding the esteem of others upon her death? _Please._ It was a waste for such a pretty face.

However, it was the underlying mystery behind that little girl that stirred her curiosity, and Ymir saw herself following Krista around in an attempt to find a strategy to break her irritating façade.

Flirting seemed to do the trick.

The annoyed pout that appeared on Krista’s lips and the creeping blush that colored her cheeks were an amusing sight, and Ymir relished on the satisfaction of beholding the adorable reactions each of her sly comments brought to life -- and, although she noticed the moment when said feeling transformed into fluttering heartbeats and genuine joy of sighting Krista’s face light up because of _her_ , Ymir didn’t really mind it. On the contrary, actually. 

For her dismay, though, Krista ended up getting used to the blatant flirting and dirty but respectful comments, and the delightful embarrassment soon became nothing more than exasperated sighs. It shouldn’t have bothered her that much, but Ymir found the lack of that good feeling that embraced her heart whenever she managed to make Krista speechless to be very upsetting. The little girl still didn’t seem to mind the constant physical contact, though, and her warmth against Ymir’s body managed to send goosebumps running under her skin.

She didn’t give up on the lighthearted teasing, though, attempting to look for a breach in Krista’s probably fake persona -- though the smile she reserved for Ymir seemed to be more genuine than all the others -- and it was when they were walking together towards the well in order to get water for dinner when, after yet another one of Ymir’s double-meaning comments, that Krista rolled her eyes in seemingly annoyance and, in a quick movement that Ymir would have deemed impossible due to her size, grabbed her by the collar of her uniform and crashed their lips together.

Ymir froze, completely taken aback, but there was a stubborn insistence in the way Krista pulled her down that slowly shattered her initial shock. Her lips were soft and tender, despite the passionate urge in which she held the front of Ymir’s military jacket, bringing her nearer. Oh, the fluttering feeling that swimmed in the bottom of her stomach was better than anything she had experienced next to Krista before, and all Ymir wished for was for to be _closer_ , to play with that gorgeous blond hair and kiss every inch of that warm, delicate skin.

Ymir hadn’t even realized she had brought her hands to cup Krista’s face until they remained hanging in the air, longing for the little girl’s touch as she pulled away, bright red face contrasting with the small smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth. Her small hands still grasped Ymir’s jacket.

She blinked, mouth opening but not muttering a single sound.

Krista raised an eyebrow.

“What is it, Ymir?” she asked, her voice filling the almost nonexistent space between them. “Don’t you have anything more to say?”

Something in her blue eyes caused Ymir’s gears to return spinning and, barely registering the sight of a breathless and flushed Krista bathed in moonlight, before her brain could fully comprehend whatever she intended to do, she whispered:

“Marry me”

Krista’s eyes widened, but the brief surprise quickly turned into amused giggles.

“I’ll think about it”, she murmured, very low, even though there was no one around to hear it. 

She took two steps back, sliding her hand down Ymir’s arm until she could intertwine their fingers, that irritatingly satisfied smirk never leaving her lips.

 _Ah_ , was all Ymir could think, feeling an enjoyable heat spread throughout her body as she let herself be guided towards the well. _It seems Krista is a little wicked girl after all_.

She found strange joy in that thought.

* * *

After that night, the closeness that Krista never seemed to mind became much more intimate.

She came to always search for Ymir’s hand, holding it between hers during training when Commander Shadis’ piercing gaze was nowhere near, or under the table during dinner, the loud noises from their comrades over food seeming to be muffled as they sat together, arms touching and Krista’s head slightly resting over Ymir’s shoulder.

For their part, hugs started to come accompanied with kisses. Short forehead pecks upon waking up every morning, little kisses on hand knuckles when no one else seemed to be paying attention, stolen ones when they passed by each other on differently assigned duties. And, of course, the longing kisses that left them both breathless behind the training barracks or inside the dorm after their companions had already left for dinner. These were Ymir’s favorites, when she could push Krista down onto one of the beds and have her arms wrap around her neck, pulling her down, _closer_ , getting so enraptured by the soft touch of her lips moving against Krista’s that the thought of dinner became a lost reminder in the back of her mind. 

They had only been caught once, and by Sasha of all people, who had returned to the dorm for a reason Ymir didn’t really care about and found Krista sitting on her lap, arms hugging her neck.

Sasha had stifled out a laugh and closed the door immediately, a light blush covering her cheeks visible under the wavering light that illuminated the dorm as she disappeared outside, leaving them alone once again.

Silence hovered over them for a few seconds until Krista grinned slightly and lifted her hand to gently caress Ymir’s cheek.

“We should go have dinner,” she whispered.

Ymir pouted, her grip around Krista’s waist tightening and holding her firmly in place.

“Just a bit more,” she whined in response.

Krista sighed, but there was a smile pulling the corners of her mouth as she brought Ymir’s lips to hers in a much softer kiss than the ones they had been sharing up until that horrible interruption. Ah, she felt so warm against her chest, and the bubbling heat around her heart was so much better than anything else she had ever felt, Ymir didn’t want to let go, ever.

“I’m going to marry you one day,” she said between quick breaths when Krista slowly pulled away.

She giggled, that lovely sound that Ymir would never tire of hearing.

“Sure,” she replied with a tender smile, also seeming reluctant to completely step out of Ymir’s lap. “I’m looking forward to it”

**Author's Note:**

> they deserved so much better... i'll never forgive you isayama
> 
> i'm not done with them. maybe there will be more yumihisu coming from me in the future if i actually get around to finish my wips, who knows. i hope i got their characters right for a first time
> 
> my twitter is @pandahuff_ if you're up to see me talking about three different fandoms at once. sometimes more, depends on the time of the year.
> 
> at last, thank you so much for taking your time to read my work, i really appreciate it. comments as well, hopefully. they make my day


End file.
